Saki Fujita
Saki is a student in Omori Gakuen. She is known as the pure angel of the group, she's the sweetest girl somebody can ever meet! Sadly She has lived a cruel childhood with her drug-adicted family Who are in prison now. She has a rare eye condittion that makes her eyes change when shes looking through her glasses. Her real eye is Pale Pink but they turn Aqua Blue when looking through the glasses that her friend Honey lent her. She is Also an ex-Student of Today Gakuen and her best friends are Hotaru from Today Gakuen and Ichigo from Hotaru Gakuen Student Info Gender Female Age 16 Year Second ‎Birthday December 2 Zodiac Sagittarius Blood group AB Representative color White ‎ Height 155 cm Club None Group ��Galatea�� ‎Subunit ▶ Cybernated⏪ ‎CV Reserved Saki's Backstory Shiroka Fuka, as is her real name was born on the outskirts of a small town with her family, but unfortunately it was a corrupt family, involved in the world of drugs, she had a total of 2 brothers and 3 older sisters. The eldest of the sisters became independent and moved to her own house when Shiroka was three years old and the rest continued to live with their parents, all with white hair and cyan eyes. Shiroka, unlike them had soft pink eyes, this is due to a kind of genetic error in the pigmentation of her eyes caused by one of the drugs that her mother consumed while she was pregnant. She was horribly mistreated in childhood by the fact of not having a pretty eyes cyan like the rest of her family, and since her father was crazy, they did not even consider her as a daughter, just as a servant. While her brothers were stealing, vandalizing and consuming all sorts of lethal substances, she had to get drugs and bring her parents and all the substances they asked for. Her family needed to deal with drugs or weapons to make money because her parents had no job and her siblings were hiding from the police for crimes of robbery and extortion of weapons among others. When Shiroka turned 15 she got admitted in today Gakuen, where she met her two best friends Hotaru and Ichigo, these became inseparable and counted everything. She also met Honey, a girl who also had beautiful white hair like her. Shiroka was fascinated by her round glasses and one day asked to see if she could try them on, but after that she discovered that her eyes changed color to a beautiful cyan like those of her brothers. There she realized that the effects of the drug her mother consumed while she was pregnant not only caused a pigmentation failure that made her eyes pale pink, but also caused a change of color when she looked through a crystal. That stage of her life was not as cruel as his childhood... But a cold and stormy day when she got home, everything was full of police tapes of forbidden Passage and none of their siblings or parents were at home. The police found out they were smuggling and consuming drugs so they took them all and condemned them. Her eldest sister, Shouko, was not doomed because she always refused to do what her parents asked her to do and kicked her out of the house. A few days later her friends Hotaru and Ichigo learned about what happened and tried to help Shiroka as they could, but just as it all had reached the ears of her friends, it also came to the ears of the police, they ralized that the Fuka Family had another member , Shiroka Fuka, attending first year in today Gakuen. She knew she would be doomed because she also had drug trafficking only for the sake of her family. Shouko, who also found out, told her that she would welcome her home, she ould explain everything to the police and tell them that Shiroka was innocent and that she needed to change her identity as soon as possible. That same day she begged Honey to see if she had other glasses like hers, and told her that it was an emergency, and so it was, Honey gave Shiroka another identical pair she wore in the bag. And without thinking twice, she got out of today Gakuen. But before she left she told Hotaru, Ichigo and even Honey that she would change his name to "Saki " and adopt his sister's surname "Fujita " and would go to live with her sister. After that Shouko got with the police to Today Gakuen and explained everything to the Gakuen's principal and to the police. Fortunately, everything went fine and that neither of them would be accused or domed. Shouko hugged her sister strongly. "Everything's going to be all right, you're safe now " Were the words her dear older sister said to her. She took care of cutting Saki's in a different way, changing her pretty braids into two twintails and then Saki put on the glasses that her friend Honey had given her by making her eyes change color. Shouko was responsible for transferring her to Omori Gakuen, where she now attends her second year and where she also met her inseparable friend Kuro. Saki also wanted to be known, I did not want anyone to discovered who is Shiroka but who is Saki, so she joined a group of school idols of her school organized by two first-year students named "Galatea " From that moment Saki's life changed completely and today she still sings with her 8 friends that make up that club with her.